Such lens turrets are well known and are usually designed for a specific type of optical instrument. However, there is still a need for a lens turret which is compact, has a better stiffness to weight ratio and is more accurately positionable than known lens turrets so that the operative optical component can be positioned in a more accurate and steadier manner by means of a relatively simple adjustment mechanism.